My Date with Parker
by FoxHerra
Summary: A cute one shot that I finally finished on valentines day suiting don't you think? This is what it might be like if I went on a date with Peter Parker.


**My Date With Peter Parker (Spider-Man)**

Once again I was being yelled at for my 'awful work' apparently I'm 'not the best reporter in New York' nor am I the 'finest' or 'greatest' but I'm oddly ok with that "you better not think I'm paying you for this crap!" Mr. Jameson really needed to take a chill pill, but there was no way I'd ever say that to him… he wouldn't stop talking long enough for me to say anything anyways "if you think your ever getting paid for something like this then you got another thing coming!" Mr. Jameson said yelled at the top of his longs "should I redo it?" I said in reply with a shrug "no I don't want you to redo it!"

"So does that mean your using it?" I asked stepping forward "no I'm-that's not the point! Just get out of my office!" "Yes sir Mr. Jameson Sir," I said with a salute before walking out with a slight smile knowing I'd receive my check in the mail.

I walked out the doors daydreaming about the day "I cant wait for-OOFF" I fell on the ground landing on my back with a slight pained look on my face. I open my eyes to she my papers falling down to the ground and a hand reaching out to mine "need some help?" the brown haired teen said I took the hand happily "thanks" I said standing up "sorry about Jameson" he said "oh no problem I'm use to it" I said with a slight smile "names Peter, by the way. And who might you be" the kid said with a big smile on his face as he began to help me pick up the paers. My smile was probably just as big but still his looked so cute with those big blue eyes and anime like hair cut "Christine" I sated shaking the hand I was now holding "Nice to meet you" he replied with his still ever growing smile as he let go of my hand "well I guess I better be leaving then," I said quickly pulling at the strap of my satchel nervously as I took my papers from him "here let me walk you out" Peter said "oh um ok" I smiled as we walked towered the elevator. I pressed the button and almost instantly I heard the ding of the elevator. Pete walked in and put his hand over the door so that it wouldn't close on me "thanks" I said absentmindedly as I walked in. their was a moment of silence "you do the" you go to my" we both over lapped each other "I'm sorry you go first" I add quickly after before gesturing to him "I was just asking if I had maybe seen you at my school before? Midtown High?" Peter said looking down at his shoes for a moment "umm… yes! I visited there… I kind of just moved here" Was my reply "I thought as much" Pete said with a nod of the head "so how about your question? What did you want to ask the most interesting man in the world" Pete asked jokingly "I was wondering if you were the one who takes the pictures of Spider-Man?" I inquired, "Yes I am" Peter answered, "well I would just like to say-""oh no not another one!" Pete interrupted.

I waved my hands "no, no, I was just going to say… I think Spider-Mans a really good person, ya know a hero," I said with a slight blush "That's great! I mean, most people blame Spider-Man for everything" Peter replied looked very relieved. The elevator dinged and opened its doors letting us out into the lobby "well good bye" I said slightly disappointed "well at least let me get you a cab" Peter offered as he walked me to the glass doors of the building "oh look its snowing!" I shouted out smiling as we walked out the door "great" Peter said sounding slightly disappointed. I slipped on my coat and walked up to the road waving my hand trying to get a cab to notice me "allow me" Pete said waving his hands dramatically as he began to jump up and down "and that my dear lady is how you get a cab" he said as the yellow car pulled up. I hopped in and looked at him with sorry eyes. This delayed good bye was coming once again but Peter still seemed like he didn't want it to come "hey what are you planning on doing for dinner?" Peter asked rubbing the back of his head "well nothing really I guess… go home maybe" I said the last part more to me then to him totally not noticing that he was asking me out on a date "well then how about I take you out to eat" Pete said with a smile and a slightly blush "um, yeah… I'd like that thanks" I replied scooting to the side so he could get in. He smiled and hopped in I was probably blushing deeply now but Peters load voice socked me out of my thoughts as he yelled to the cab driver to take us to a small restraint a little whiles away.

After driving for a short time with little small talk we finally arrived and I was more then happy to run out into the snow and into the restraint "well here it is" Pete said opening the door for me as we walked inside. Thankfully there was no wait and we got our table almost as soon as we walked in "what can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked, "I'd just like some water please" I said "and you?" he asked Peter "the same will be fine thank you" Pete said and in return the waiter would fetch us both some water. "so do you think you'll end up going to the school?" Peter asked fiddling with his fork "I hope so but it's hard to tell" I replied simply "what about you? Plan on working for Mr. Jameson your whole life?" I asked as I rested my head on my hand "No way" Peter said in reply just as the waiter appeared with our drinks "well neither do I" I said with a smile taking a drink of my water "so what do you plan on doing?" Peter asked "I plan on taking down all villains and making New York once again a safer place" I said jokingly "I think Spider-man has dibs on that job" Pete said with a chuckle "well then to vanquishing evil" I said raising my glass "and Mr. Jameson's poor people skills" Peter added clinking his glasses with mine "Cheers"


End file.
